Hailey Geminesca
Hailey is a half-raven Panzer, but has her animal half as her base form instead of her human half. She is one of the two information dealers that one can approach for know-how about the town. Active during the day, she can be summoned from anywhere in town by raising a lighter into the air and shouting the mantra: "I, the poor, stranded soul, humbly beseech a merciful angel from above." During the events of Act 3, it was revealed that Hailey used to be a chief weapons engineer working for the Panzer's main headquarters. Sometime during her career, she defected to the human world, taking the controls for a power Panzer superweapon with her. Many of the Panzers loyal to the HQ have labelled her a traitor. Appearance Hailey sports black, neck-length hair with messy, frayed ends and a long rattail that trails down to her knees. She has equally dark eyes that other people have the tendancy to liken to a pair of miniature black holes, due to the way they seem to reflect little or no light. She also has a birthmark below her left eye, and a tribal tattoo along her right arm. True to her raven nature, Hailey prefers to dress in all black from head to toe. She usually achieves this with a simple outfit consisting of a form fitting T-shirt and cargo pants. Hailey casually wears flip-flop sandals, and dons heavier military-style boots when she needs to get down to "business". Less frequently seen is a platinum ring that she wears on a necklace under her shirt that she always keeps on her person. Hailey off-handedly mentions that it's a memento from a supposed "fiancée". Although her animal half is actually her base form, it doesn't seem to matter all that much. Hailey is disciplined enough to freely maintain either of her transformations without much hassle. Although when she gets particularly riled when in her human body, black feathers may begin to form on her forearms and the nape of her neck. Personality Hailey is, to say the least, an absolutely miserable person. Her vacant, soulless eyes tell horrifying tales of suffering and tragedy. There are people who will swear upon their life that those eyes are the very gates of hell. Always brief, blatant and to the point, she has an incredible lack of patience for ignorance, and stupidity. Top it all off with an unabashedly rampant foul mouth, and you have yourself the whole Geminesca package. To put it simply... Hailey is not a people-person; but not necessarily because she doesn't like being around others, but because people who've met her tend to do their best to avoid further confrontations. Despite her toxic attitude, Hailey does have a subtle mischievous side, and likes to tease people who are easily riled. Still, behind the sullen outer shell and facade of misery, one might barely be able to make out the microscopic heart of a sad, lonely girl. Hailey happens to be a chronic smoker. In her human form, she's almost never seen without a cigarette between her lips - lit or not. Curiously, she never seems to have a lighter on her. Along with her addiction to smokes, she also seems to have an active sweet tooth, having a particular fondness for funnel cake. Interestingly, despite her surname, Hailey's astrological sign is not Gemini. Her birth date is September 10th, which would make her a Virgo. Skills Transformations In her base form Hailey is a raven, which allows her to fly around largely unnoticed by everyone else. Her keen avian senses help her in scanning the town for suspicious activity. MPUD Like all Panzers, Hailey possesses her own personalized MPUD (Multi-Purpose Utility Device), which she uses to (among other dubious activities) keep track of her massive information archives. Thanks to its small size and force-feedback hologram panels, she can access this device in both her raven and human form. Tech Savvy Hailey has exceptional handiness with all sorts of technology, from mechanical to electrical to even software. She is able to hack and modify a number of devices to meet her own ends. In Act 3, Hailey modified a Ether canister meant to refuel Panzer weaponry into a temporary "battery" for the Stray Jacket, saving him from the brink of demise. Demolitions/ Heavy Ordnance Specialist Hailey is an expert on explosives and artillery weapon systems, both in their construction an deployment. In her time with the Panzer military force, she was known as a legend in weapons operation. Basically, if you need something blown up or the big guns brought in, Hailey's your bird to call. Combat Expertise Like all Panzer troops, Hailey is trained in the art of close quarters combat. Hailey herself is quite a martial artist, and and fights every bit as brutal and blunt as her personality. She prefers an approach similar to Krav Maga, with lightning-fast, reactionary blows that aim to disable the opponent as quickly and efficiently as possible. She's not opposed to laying on a few extra doses of hurt after they're downed, either. Loaded Gallows A weapon of mass destruction in the form of a low-orbit satellite. It has multiple functions, but its primary attack is a massive volley of volatile Ether aimed at a designated target. Despite the damage and commotion it is capable of causing, its actions can only be detected by Ether-sensitive beings. As the former Chief of Weapons R&D at the main Panzer headquarters, Hailey was in charge of its development until she stole it and defected to the human world. Sidewinder Units The AGX Sidewinder is Hailey's opus magnum in terms of weapons development; it is technology that she has developed in secret, under the radar of the Panzer military. A single unit is a rhombic, hand-sized device with a glowing surface panel and is controlled by the user's MPUD. They are miniature factories that utilize a re-purposed version of Panzer the storage matrix. The Sidewinder stores a set amount of raw materials, and can construct complete sets of weaponry from uploaded schematics. The weapons are then projected and can then remain locked to the surface of the Sidewinder, floating as they do, or released for manual operation. Produced arms can be recycled back into the storage matrix as raw materials for future use. Hailey currently owns two Sidewinders that use anti-gravity technology to hover conveniently by her hips when deployed. Both of the units are programmed to produce heavy armaments, essentially making her something of a walking tank. Unlike a standard-issue MPUD's storage matrix, the Sidewinder's functionality means that the user can re-purpose its contents on the fly. Hailey has a number of preset options that can be loaded quickly: *P10 Mamba: A rotary cannon with a high rate of fire. The Panzer military usually mounts these on unmanned or remotely controlled turrets as their power is considered too dangerous for direct operation. *'P200 Taipan: '''Long-range artillery guns with anti-air capabilities. The recoil force is so great that the user needs to be secured down by pin spikes. *'P210 Rattler: A multiple rocket launcher that fires a barrage of homing missiles. *'''P50 Viper Lance: 'A heavy laser gun capable of firing a sustained beam. The laser is less like a projectile and more like a blade that slices and pierces across long distances, giving it its name. Usually deployed by the Panzer military as an anti-tank weapon for its capability of melting through thick armor plating. Hailey's portable version is unable to maintain steady power for too long. *'PS5 Boomslang System: An array of panels that can deliver a powerful concussive shockwave. They can be arranged to form a dispersed, short-lasting shield, or focused for a concentrated blast. Not very effective over long distances. *'PES10 Cobra King': An experimental prototype railgun that requires the use both of Sidewinder units to form the weapon. Employs technology used in the Loaded Gallows, but in a much more scaled down and slightly more controlled execution. Its destructive power is so great that Hailey has trouble keeping the weapon from obliterating itself in the firing process, making it more of an aimed bomb than a gun. Much too dangerous to operate personally, and needs to be released and operated remotely. Relationships Noco Berry Ever since Hailey and Noco were assigned to the same tent one school excursion, the two have been unable to get rid of each other's company. Every once in a while, the two women would meet each other to talk about their lives. Grande Hall is their popular hangout, which means that one or two of them will end up drunk after their meetings. Lately, the two seemed to have taken a break from alcohol, instead opting to meet at the Sunrise Spiral Cafe located close to Dawnview Park. Z. Redmist Though Redmist is a fellow information technician, Hailey doesn't view their relationship as a very professional one. She sees him as a complete greenhorn in the field, and often doesn't take him seriously at all, going out of her way to tease him in his areas of inexpertise. Hailey is very aware that Redmist doesn't exactly appreciate her physical presence, and so makes it a point to bug him about it as much as possible during their sparse encounters. Though Hailey regards herself as a bit of a lone wolf at her job, she would begrudgingly admit that Redmist can be a very valuable source of information when he does things right. Recently, she's made a habit of breaking into his house (usually via carving a hole in his glass balcony door with a laser cutter) for unimportant reasons. Hailey affectionately refers to Redmist as "house-rat" due to his introverted nature, and always being cooped up in his room, much to Redmist's chagrin. Category:Player Characters Category:Panzers Category:Characters